


Take me home

by mariabucur



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariabucur/pseuds/mariabucur
Summary: Based on day 18 of Anderperry April (Double Dates) - a year late, I am aware :/Neil and Todd go on a short holiday, joined by Meeks and Pitts and end up seeing mister Keating again. Todd doesn't want to go back, Neil is worried about their happiness lasting forever and Meeks and Pitts want Todd to be taken care of.(This is written using basic British English grammar. I am aware that they are Americans, but I just prefer to stick to my way of writing and speaking. Excuse any mistakes, there hopefully aren't any, but if there are, sorry in advance)***check notes at the end
Relationships: Steven Meeks/Gerard Pitts, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Kudos: 14





	Take me home

As the sun rose that crisp autumn morning, the two boys who would usually be sleeping around this time were now getting dressed and ready for the day. They had planned going on a date...well, a trip, mostly, with Meeks and Pitts a few months back and, as of usual practice, they had not yet packed nor gotten ready in any way, shape or form.  
‘Got the toothbrushes?’  
‘Yep. Jumpers?’  
‘Checked. Pants?’  
‘Good idea.’  
By eight, they had all of their stuff packed in the back of the car and they were dressed, ready to go and enjoy themselves for once, without any distractions or interruptions from mundane things like university, work, bills or just things they needed to incorporate into their daily routines in order to live happily and comfortably.  
Of course, a mile away from their small apartment near Vermont, Neil started panicking, as he somehow did only when it came to travelling, asking Todd to turn the car around because he had forgotten his book and couldn’t survive without it during the course of three days.  
‘No, love. We’re not turning back for anything in this world. If we do, we’d be late. Again. And anyway, I’m sure you can find the e-book somewhere. Byron’s not some extinct specimen, we can even find something at a local library, I’m sure.’  
‘Yes, but Keating gave it to me and expects an email with my opinion on Monday. I promised, Todd, I can’t let the man down.’  
‘No can do, Neil. I’m very much afraid you will absolutely need to.’ Todd insisted, making his boyfriend frown and pout a little, trying to convince Todd to turn back by making his usual, pitiful, pleading puppy eyes. He didn't get what he wanted, however, and ended up having to lie back on his chair and watch the orange trees race by, reminding himself morosely of his parents, who had finally retired that year and were now leaving him alone completely, and for good.  
After a couple of silent hours without listening to any music or without chatting about anything, Todd finally said something, meaning to engage Neil in whatever kind of conversation, just to pass the time.  
'So. Music?'  
'Yeah, sounds good.'  
The playlist Todd had made came on, starting with their song, The Night We Met. Neil started humming along almost sadly, looking at Todd with glassy eyes.  
'I've missed this.' He said.  
'What? Running away with me to go on holiday?' Todd questioned.  
'That and spending time with you. Just feeling and knowing you're there. I've missed that.'  
As they finally got close to their destination, a beautiful cottage they had rented in the countryside of New England, they lowered the windows and Neil got his head out, sticking out his tongue as well and then yelling "Seize the day" louder than ever, not caring about the moo-ing cows he disturbed or the old milkman on the opposite side of the road who he scared terribly.  
Todd stuck his head out the window as well, mumbling a "sorry" and the rolling the windows back up and locking them, making his boyfriend pout, again.  
'You can't disturb fellow villagers like that, Neil. It's not nice at all. For all you could know, we'll have to interact with them over the next three days and I-'  
'Okay, dad. Got it.'  
This time, it was Todd's turn to pout, making the other boy blush and stutter uncontrollably, then give him a quick peck on the cheek and apologising quietly.

***

That afternoon, after having a small chat with Pitts and Meeks and going up in their bedrooms to unpack, the fours boys came down to the kitchen to make themselves lunch.  
'So, what are we making?' Meeks asked absentmindedly, searching up something on his computer.  
'Uh...what do you say we make veggie pasta? Neil and I cook it once a week and we both love it. Plus, it's lots of fun to cook. Right, love?'  
But Neil was, of course, not paying attention to Todd. He was focusing on some weird photos up the walls and on what was around him pretty much, mumbling something under his breath whilst doing so.  
'Alright, Pittsie. It's you and me, then. Veggie pasta?'  
'Sure, sounds good to me.'  
Todd nodded, then got out the pans they needed and the ingredients they required and started explaining what they were going to do, asking Pitts to get started on boiling the pasta whilst he was making the sauce.  
'Neil, honey? Can you get yours and Meeks' arses over here and chop up the vegetables, please.'  
As an answer, he got a groan then a yell, the yell being conducted towards Steven, who was having a stroll through the library. The other boy let out a groan too, but soon they were a saucy and floury mess dancing to whatever song came on Neil's playlist.  
A knock on the door interrupted them, making Neil stop the music, Steven sit down at the table and open up a science book, specifically electro-physics, Gerard go back to draining the pasta and Todd to mixing the sauce with the sautéed vegetables.  
'I'll go' Neil sighed.  
The brunette opened the door, giving the stranger a smile and asking what he wanted, before looking up and realising it was mister Keating.  
'Captain?' He asked, making the other boys' heads turn and then eventually come to the door, where they greeted their former English teacher and invited him in to stay for lunch.  
'I don't know if I should stay...I would like to say that you four had other plans for lunch. I just came to check on you, see how you were doing. I'm here on a small getaway with my wife. I heard your music and thought it must be you, judging from the shadows of your dancing figures and from the type of music, of course.' He rambled, making the boys laugh, 'I guess I could stay for lunch, however, I just need to call my wife and tell her to cook less for the day.'  
'She can come too, if she'd like.' Todd proposed, getting a small smile and a nod in response, followed by a mouthed "thank you". 

***

They chatted for hours upon hours, Keating and his wife leaving late in the night.  
'I've missed chatting with him. I really have, with my passion for English being as big as it can get' Meeks stated, rubbing his eyes and smiling slightly.  
'Yeah, I have too' Pitts agreed, throwing himself on the closest armchair in the small library then smiling lovingly at his boyfriend. From the kitchen, small laughs and faint music could be heard, pointing that Neil and Todd were dancing and giggling about something the other had probably done or about something they'd talked about with Keating, who had not failed to make them laugh in the past hours.  
'Dance with me? The way we used to do?' Meeks asked, raising his eyebrows towards Pitts.  
'You have the radio with you?' Gerard laughed disbelievingly.  
'Yeah. I do' the answer came, followed by a small blush and a stretched out hand.  
'Alright then. Radio free America!'  
They both laughed, dancing along with the music, poking each other and stumbling over bookcases and armchairs.

***

'Do you think we'll be like this forever, Todd? Happy, I mean.'  
'I don't see why not, Puck. We're happy now, we've overcome the hardest parts of our lives, we have friends, who are currently asleep in their bedroom, or not, they're probably working on a new science experiment or something. Why shouldn't we be happy forever?'  
'Maybe one day you'll-you'll…'  
'No. I won't. I love you, Neil. I love you more than anything in the world. Hell, you are my world, for God's sake. I love you and I'm not going to lose you. We're going to be happy. Forever. I promise. Yeah?'  
'Yeah. I promise, too...wait. Did you just swear? Did I just hear Todd Anderson swear? This is a once-a-lifetime opportunity. I need to go tell the-'  
He couldn't finish that sentence. Wet lips were pressed on his and a hand at the back of his neck, mumbling a small "shut up", then pushing Neil violently on the bed.  
'Woah, easy there, Anderson. We don't want to wake the others.' He laughed.  
'I told you to shut up'.  
So he did, and got exactly what he wanted. Kisses were pressed to his neck, making him moan and pant. His T-shirt was thrown across the room, getting the same fate as his trousers. What he didn't want, however, was hearing Meeks' moans coming from his and Pitts' bedroom, which made Todd laugh and then not be able to stop.  
'Jesus, Todd. Stop getting so distracted. They can probably hear us too.'  
'I can't. This is hilarious.' The boy said between laughs and tears, making Neil laugh as well, both ending in a fit of laughter on the floor, covers and pillows along with them.  
***  
' 'You guys sleep well last night?' Neil asked Pitts the following morning, making the boy spit out his tea in the sink.  
'Uh...yeah. Did-did we bother you?'  
'No, you just turned us into laughing messes after Todd was well...trying to, you know and started giggling because of the noise Meeks was making'  
They both laughed afterwards. When Meeks entered the kitchen a few minutes later he asked 'What were you two laughing about?', which only made Neil and Gerard laugh even more, Neil having to put his coffee down so he didn't spill it all over the kitchen counter.  
Around nine, when Todd finally came down as well, earning a small smile from Neil and a "good morning" from the other two, they started discussing the plans for that day.  
'We should go to the nearby pond, fool around a bit and then come back and just have a day in.' Meeks suggested.  
'No, no way we're staying in today. We're staying out as long as possible. Have you seen the weather? The sun is shining like we haven't seen it shine since Hell-ton days. Pittsie, got any ideas?' Neil jumped, clearly determined to suck the marrow out of life that day.  
'Hiking?'  
'No,' said Todd, 'I don't think that's a good idea. I'll slow you guys down. I haven't done anything too sporty since Hell-ton and my legs hurt terribly if I walk for more than a kilometer.'  
'Calm down, will you?' Meeks joined in. 'The only one who has been working out is Neil, who only does it because he wants to impress you anyway.'  
The comment made the young couple blush and Pitts snort.  
'Yeah, right. What do you say we go swimming in the lake? It could be fun. And, after that, we can just drive to the closest Inn and have lunch or something, then come back and stay inside for the rest of the day' Todd suggested.  
'Sounds good to me.'  
'Yeah.'  
'Alright, it's settled. Swimming and lunch it is.'

***

They left, packing swimming trunks in their backpacks and plenty of towels, Todd insisting on bringing blankets in case they froze to death after swimming in the lake. It was October after all.  
'Morning, Captain' they all said simultaneously when they saw mister Keating reading in the garden.  
'Good morning, boys. Off swimming, I presume?'  
'Something like that, yeah.' Neil answered. 'Want to join us for dinner later?'  
'It would be my pleasure. But only if your boyfriend and friends agree to it. Todd looks like he doesn't like you being stolen on your holiday.'  
Todd blushed, then assured mister K that it was okay and that he'd love to have him and his wife over for dinner, the other boys nodding along.  
They swam in the lake, splashing and jumping and diving. Of course, both couples had interesting make-out sessions behind rocks, not wanting the others to see them.  
At around noon, the water suddenly got colder than it was at the start, so all four of them ran to their cars and dried themselves out, putting on clean clothes and covering themselves with blankets in the back seats. 

***

As Neil drove silently, now wearing his old green wool jumper, a checked shirt and oatmeal trousers secured by a brown leather belt, Todd looked out the window, breathing in the mixture of perfume, seaweed and wet dog and watching the trees and fields pass their car, or the other way around, calming his racing heartbeat.  
‘Is everything okay?’ Neil asked, taking his eyes off the road to look at his companion, who was wearing his old Welton hoodie, a pair of low-waisted light-washed blue jeans and was covered up in a blue blanket.  
‘Yeah, I think so.’  
There was silence after that, the only sound being the buzzing of the car on the country roads, but it was comfortable, the two boys holding hands only slightly now, Todd frequently looking at Neil disapprovingly when he took his eyes off the road or his hand off the stick.  
A few minutes later, Todd’s mobile rang, making him let go of Neil’s hand and answer.  
‘Yes? No. The MountInn? Yeah, okay. I don’t mind, as long as they have burgers. Okay. Yep. See you. Bye.’  
‘Meeks?’  
‘Pitts. The MountInn, thirty miles. Apparently has good reviews on TripAdvisor.’  
‘Jesus, our friends are nerds. TripAdvisor…’ Neil laughed, locking his brown eyes to Todd’s blue ones, giving him a warm smile, then turning the radio on and singing along to their “New England Roadtrip”.  
‘And you said our friends are nerds.’  
‘Sorry? I can’t hear you’, Neil said, purposely turning the volume up and going along with his singing. ‘Country roads, take me hooomeeee to the place I belooong…’  
‘West Virginia…’ Todd chimed in, happy to see his boyfriend sucking the marrow out of life. Again. 

***

‘These are the best burgers I’ve had in ages’ Pitts commented an hour later, all of them now seated at a table in the MountInn, sipping milkshakes and chewing on their burgers happily.  
‘I told you TripAdvisor’s never wrong’ Meeks stated in-between bites.  
‘Neil doubted you...said you were nerds.’  
‘Did not’ Neil complained, then stuffed his mouth with what looked like at least ten chips.

***

As Saturday flew by rapidly, the boys found themselves in the small library, Meeks and Pitts crammed on an armchair and Todd and Neil on the other, all four of the boys reading and cuddling in peaceful silence. Neil had found an old copy of Hamlet dated back in 1793 on one of the shelves and was now devouring it frantically, turning the old pages like a madman, making Todd a tiny bit anxious he was going to cut himself and get an infection. Meeks and Pitts were both reading science-y things, neither of them having the energy to process literature, so Meeks had picked up “A brief history of time” and Pitts was looking through “ The God delusion”. The young, blonde poet, however, had found an original edition of “Leaves of Grass” and was pouring over it like his life depended on it.  
When the clock finally struck midnight, Meeks got up from his armchair, dragging Pitts along with him and wishing Neil and Todd goodnight, reminding them to wake up early so they could pack their bags and leave around noon, since they had promised mister Keating that they would have lunch at the MountInn again, this time his wife and him coming along, and had decided upon stopping at a natural reservation where they could ride bikes around hills and lakes and small waterfalls, both couples arriving back home by nine on Sunday evening.  
‘I don’t want to go to bed, I haven’t finished this’ Todd moaned after Meeks and Pitts left.  
‘Then don’t. I haven’t finished this either and I don’t intend on getting any sleep before I get this done.’ Neil responded, giving his boyfriend a small smile and wrapping his arms around him, changing their position a tad bit.  
‘I don’t want to go home. I want to stay here forever and have porridge every morning before going on a bike ride around town and reading every evening in these stupidly comfortable armchairs. I miss sucking the marrow out of life, Neil. Properly, I mean. We’re happy, but we’re not seizing the day. We work so much my brain hurts every evening and you’re away so frequently I sometimes can’t even remember the feel of your hand in mine. I miss-’  
‘Hey, hey, hey. Todd, look at me. Breathe. You’re fine. I’m here. I know, I know. But we’ll be happy forever, right? We’ll be happy forever. You promised.’

***

‘It was a pleasure seeing you boys again. And say hello to Charlie to me and give him this’ Keating said, handing a wrapped parcel to Neil.  
‘Thank you, Captain.’ they all said as they left the MountInn, leaving the never-ending unknown part of New England behind and making their way to the reservation, getting closer to home by the minute.

***

‘We should do this again.’  
‘And the prize for “never to be used phrases” goes to...Steven Meeks. But we should, we really should.’ Neil joked, struggling to pick up his and Todd’s suitcase from the back of the car, silently cursing himself for offering to bring it up the stairs on his own. ‘Right, we’ll see you soon.’  
‘Yeah. Take care of him’  
‘I will’.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Take Me Home, Country Roads" by John Denver. I also mention "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron.  
> Pants = underwear :)


End file.
